The New You For Acme Loo
by Tesla2251
Summary: Parody of I Dream Of Jeannie  The Amazing Three get more than they bargained for when they try on a beauty cream and wake up as different species.
1. Chapter 1 Beauty Cream

The New You For Acme Loo

A Fan Fic By: Tesla2251

Chapter 1: Beauty Cream

" Attention students, I have an important anouncement. Tomorrow, all students are to attend school, no exceptions. Tomorrow, an state inspecter will be here to observe our daily activities, and he's a real stickler for attendence in his presence. So, tomorrow, no exceptons for tardies or absences. Thank you, that is all," said the principle on the speakers.  
>" I still don't know why you have to insist on all the students being here regardless of any ailments or prior engagments," he said the the person who stood in his office.<br>The inspector wore a light blue coat, and had a wine colored tie. His blonde hair was slicked back with hairgel and his neatly manicured hands drummed up and down lightly on the lid of his breifcase.  
>" Because how can I make sure that your students are actually learning anything unless I see all of them makin use of the lessons you teach here?" the inspector mused, trailing his fingers along the window as if trying to see an invisible layer of dust.<br>" What if a student goes missing?"  
>" Then you get marked down on my chart. I'll give one more chance for you to have all your students show up, or your school gets taken over by Perfecto Prep. At least they can show up on time," he said before leaving the office.<br>Bugs hopes that that wouldn't need to happen.

" Buster has not been noticing me as much all week," Babs griped to her friends Shriley and Fifi. The amazing three walked down the street as they talked about what was going on in their relationships.  
>" Like, I'm experiencing the same thing Babs. Plucky hasn't noticed me much, and I know why, or some junk. Like, he was looking at a much prettier loon. She was, like much prettier than I am. I wanted to hit him over the head with a mallet, but, he was right, or some junk. Like, he was right. Isn't that like mondo bizarro?" Shirley said.<br>" Eez not as bad as moi. Calamity has not, how you say, called me in three days. He usually calls me every two days," Fifi sighed.  
>" Why every two days?" Babs asked.<br>" Zee injuries from chasing Beeper," she replied.  
>" Beeper, HA! That coyote couldn't catch a cold if you sneezed on him," Babs chuckled. The fact that Calamity always failed to catch Little Beeper made her laugh.<br>" Take zat back, Barbra Ann Bunny, before I have to teach vous a lesson!" She wasn't going to let the comedic genius poke fun at her boyfriend, even if he hadn't talked to her in a while.  
>" You take that back, Lefume!" Babs shouted back, her pink fur turning red.<br>" Like, both of you knock it off," Shirley sighed, getting between the two, their negative vibes made her positive that if she didn't interveen they would be clobbering each other before long.  
>" Sorry, Feef. I guess I'm a little annoyed that Buster has barly noticed me all week," Babs sighed.<br>" Like, how can we improve our image to get them to notice us, or some junk?" Shirely mused.  
>" I know how," said a voice. The three looked up and saw a man standing next to a table. The table was piled high with small glass bottles, about the size of a jam jar. On each one was a lable marked, Acme Beauty Cream.<br>" I couldn't help but overhear your discusion about how your boyfriends are not noticing you girls. And, let me guess, they seem to be noticing other girls right?" he asked. The three nodded their heads in unison.  
>" Now I could just talk and talk, but I won't waste your time. If you want to attract your boyfriends like moths to a flame, I suggest you try this cream," he said, displaying the cream jar to the girls. He opened the lid and showed them the inside of the jar. The jar itself was light pink, while the cream inside was light blue.<br>" Inside this cream there are millions of nanobots. To give you an idea of how small 'nano' means, imagine comparing the size of the earth to a marble," he continued, taking a marble out of his pocket to show them how small nanobots were. The girls gasped at the scale of the machines said to inhabit the cream. He put the lid back on and continued.  
>" The size of the nano bots allows for the best facial changing results. These small machines can make a 50 year old woman look like she's 23. I kid you girl not, this is the cream for you. Here, take a free sample. If it's not the best facial cream you've ever applied, I'll eat my hat," he concluded, handing the small jar to Babs.<br>They walked off as the salesman went to another person to market the cream to.  
>" Wow, isn't science amazing?" Babs mused as she looked at the small jar.<br>" Like, mind blowing."  
>" Eez amazing, zee wonders of zee modern world never cease to amaze moi."<br>" Well, what do you say we try it on right now?" Babs asked.  
>" Why now, it's too late to go finding them. Like, we'd be out all night," Shirley mentioned, motioning to the sunset.<br>Babs looked at the jar instructions, and said," Why not apply it now? We'll see them tomorrow anyways. And if the cream makes us look as good as the salesman said it would, we'll get to see if the guys will fight to hold on to us." The image of the entire school trailing after them, with their boyfriends fighting them off made the three girls sigh.  
>" I'm in."<br>" Moi ezz in."  
>" Well ladies, we're not getting any younger, let's go for it."<br>Babs took the lid off and they reached in and took one hand full of the cream from the jar and applied the light blue cream on their face. They worked it into their fur. They didn't feel any different, and they didn't look different either.  
>" It says here, that effects can take effect in three hours," Babs said as she looked at the jar's instructions.<br>" Like, might as well get some rest before we knock the entire student body dead with our looks, some junk," Shirley sighed.  
>The three soon parted their seperate ways toward their homes. If they had taken the time, they would have read the warning on the label."Caution: Multiple users of different species may result in temporary transformation of users. One user per jar. Don't say we didn't warn you."<p>

Buster lined up his shot, took acouple steps foreward and threw the ball down the lane. In a couple seconds, the polished ball struck the pins down in a thunderous roar that made the fur on the back of Buster's neck stand up.  
>" Another strike," he sighed with gratification, as he strolled to the other members of his team.<br>" We're the best team in the league," Plucky boasted.  
>" Of course we're the best, it's me doing the scoring," Buster joked. You could tell which throws Plucky bowled, with a clear pattern of 0's or 1's lined their scoreboard. Calamity growled.<br>[ Hey, I'm contributing too. I got more precise aim than you could ever hope to have.]  
>" Cal, while you can bowl with persicion, my scores all run on luck. That is something you don't have when it comes to catching roadrunners," Buster sighed, waving his feet at Calamity.<br>[ Who needs luck when you never fail to score direct hits all the time?]  
>At that moment, Little Beeper raced up and "Beep Beep"ed in Calamity's ear, sending the coyote rocketing into the ceiling, his impact made him shot through the ceiling, leaving him dangling by his neck. Little Beeper laughed and in a puff of smoke, was gone. Calamity pulled his head out of the ceiling and landed back in his seat, his fur covered in plaster dust.<br>" I supposed that was a direct hit?" Plucky chuckled.  
>[ Shut up.]<br>" This is a great time, one we couldn't have with the girls," Plucky sighed, ignoring Calamity.  
>" Girls...," Buster muttered. His ears then straightened up as he suddenly remembered something." I havn't spoken to Babsy for days."<br>This reminded the other two about their own relationships, and how they too had been ignoring their girlfriends.  
>" Oh boy, I wonder if Shirl is still steamed at me for that looking at that other girl," Plucky mused.<br>" I hope Babs didn't leave me for another guy."  
>[ What should we do?]<br>" Tomorrow, everyone has to show up at school regardless of any ailment. We can appologise there," Buster suggested.  
>" Great. Now, I just have to hope that Shirley doesn't fry me when I see her," Plucky sighed as he packed his ball away.<br>[ I'd take getting fried anyday.] He turned it around to show the other side[ My girlfriend might spray me till I pass out.]  
>" Better take a can of tomato juice with you tomorrow then," Buster chuckled. Calamity growled quietly.<p>

The alarm clock in Babs'es, Shirley's, and Fifi's bedrooms went off and they all got up, albeit groggily. As they got dressed they barly noticed that they were missing a couple features.  
>When Shirley went to polish her beak, she suddenly noticed that her face was much shorter. She reached up and felt in place of her beak, a furry lapine face. Her dentition had also changed, two teeth now poked out of her mouth. She suddenly felt something twitch above her head. She reached up and felt two things poking out of her hair. She grabbed one and pulled on it. She let go when it pulled on her skin. Frightened by these changes, Shirley started to run for the bathroom, but she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. She looked back at her feet and saw that they had changed to resemble Babs feet. Her loon feet were gone, replaced with large bunny feet. Her feet were covered in soft fur instead of feathers. As she looked at her own body, she realized that every inch of her body was covered in white fur instead of feathers. She pulled herself up and looked in her bathroom mirror. A white bunny with her hair looked back at her. She screamed in terror at what she saw, at what she had become.<br>Babs grabbed her bows and started to reach up to tie them on the tips of her ears, but she couldn't find her ears. She placed her hands on her head to find them and felt two small ears in place of her bunny ears. As she felt the top of her head, she noticed that she had grown a little bit of hair on her normally bald head. As she busily explored the top of her head, she swore she felt movement coming from behind her. As she turned around, she felt her tail knock some stuff off on her dresser. She turned her head this time to look directly behind her and she saw a large skunk tail protruding from her spine in place of her normal bunny tail. It was like Fifi's tail, only it was pink furred instead of purple. As she went to look in her bedroom mirror she noticed that she felt unbalenced. At first she thought it was the huge tail that was attatched to her spine, but as she thought about it, she realized that her feet was what made her felt unbalenced. She looked down and saw her feet were much smaller than normal. Her feet looked like Fifi's, but they had her pink fur. She looked in the mirror and saw a pink skunk with her cloths staring back at her. Babs placed her hands over her mouth to try an smother out her scream, but it was no use. She screamed at what she had now become, the scariest thing known to most toons.  
>As Fifi gently combed the knotes out of her hair, she felt like she was missing something. She started to put on her bow when she noticed that something was strange with her fur. It felt harder, but still remained soft. She felt a tickle on her nose, fortelling an on-coming sneeze. She grabbed a hankercheif and went to apply it to her nose, but when she did, she hit the underside of her chin. She sneezed before she could actually refind her nose. As she felt her nose, she noticed it was much further away than before she went to sleep. Fifi peered down and saw a wide yellow orange feild below her line of vision. As she tapped it, it sounded solid, like it was attatched to her. She usually expected for her tail to friz out at this development, but she didn't feel her tail even move abit. She turned around saw that her tail had nearly disappeared, leaving only a stub like a ducks tail. Like Shirley. Fifi walked to the mirror to look at herself when she felt something strange going on with her feet. She looked down and wondered for a secodn why she was wearing her flippers. She then realized that those flippers where her feet. She carefully walked to her mirror, trying not to trip over her larger feet. When she looked up, she saw a purple loon wearing a pink bow in her hair and wearing her cloths. No wonder her fur felt so strange, she had feathers!" SACRE BLEU!" she wailed as she realized it was all true.<br>At the same time their parents came in to see what was wrong. But when their parents saw them, they grabbed them and tossed them out of the house, their mothers screaming," A robber, an intruder, get out!" and their fathers shouting," Get out!" While they screamed and shouted," Mom, Dad, it's me! Your daughter!", their parents threw them out and locked the door. The three girls sat on the grass of their lawn and just started to cry. Their parents had thrown them out, and they couldn't tell them it was them. Then, picking them selves up off the lawn, they went to track down the other girls, all unaware they were equally affected. 


	2. Chapter 2 Missing Students

The New You For Acme Loo

A Fan Fic By: Tesla2251

Chapter 2: Missing Students

Babs walked down the street, tears still in her eyes. Normally, her ears would be drooping down to more effectivly convey her sadness. But how could she with such tiny ears on her head in place of her rabbit ears? Her large skunk tail kept trying to wrap itself around her body, but Babs didn't want this alien appendige, she wanted her cotten ball tail back. She looked up and saw an equally upset toon in front of her. It was a purple loon, and she looked upset. As Babs got closer, she could hear the loon talking in a mix of french and english.  
>" J'ai t d savou e. Moi eez le orphelin! Le Boo Hoo! Boo Hoo!" she sobbed. Babs knew only one girl who spoke french like that.<br>" Fifi?" she asked. The purple loon looked back and she stumbled back in surprise at hearing the sound of her friend's voice coming from this pink skunk.  
>" Babs?" she quietly asked. The pink skunk nodded here head. Fifi wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.<br>" Babs! Babs, moi parents kicked moi out of zee house like moi was a inturder," she sobbed into Babs shoudler.  
>" Well, join the club. I got booted out like I got the plague," Babs said to her friend, trying to laugh a bit, but failing to follow through. " Is this, like the crying corner?" asked a voice. Babs and Shirley turned their heads and looked at the owner of the voice. A white bunny with blond hair stood infront of them.<br>" Whoa, like you two look...different," Shirley said, before starting to cry again. Babs and Fifi hugged her as they now both cried.  
>" How did zis happen?" Fifi asked, drying her eyes.<br>" I don't know, but I wish I did," Shirley sighed.  
>" What can we do now?" Babs signed, slapping her tail away from her.<br>" We must go to ze Acme Loo. Monsieur Calamity must how zis happened. Maybe he can fix eet," Fifi suggested.  
>" Well, lets get there quickly." The three girls started to run but all tripped over their own feet. They landed in pile, Babs on top, Fifi on the bottem, and Shirley was sandwhiched between her friends.<br>" Sacre bleu! What is wrong with mon feet?" Fifi asked, crawling out from under the two.  
>" I was not built to, like have feet this big or some junk," Shirley griped, looking at her large feet.<br>" Hey! Those are lucky rabbits feet," Babs groaned.  
>" Well, a lot good zey are doing us now," Fifi muttered as she tried to figure out how not to trip over her own feet.<br>Babs decided not to start a fight over the fact of luck. Right now, she wanted her feet back.  
>" Maybe we should, like walk to school instead," Shirley sighed. So, after dusting themselves off, they got up and walked to school.<p>

" I wonder where Babs is. I didn't see her on the walk to school," Buster sighed, scanning the crowd of students for his co-star and girlfriend.  
>" I hope Shirley shows up. I have an entire day of apollogising to get out of my way," Plucky complained. Calamity walked up and joined the two.<br>[ Strange, I just asked Hamton where Fifi was, and he said he didn't see her on his walk to school.] He turned the sign.[ He usually sees her on his way here. So where is she?]  
>" Hmmm, something had happened to our girls and we don't know what happened to them," Buster sighed.<br>" You don't think Elmyra has them do you?" Plucky asked.  
>[ Maybe, but Shirley would most likely fry her before she got caught by her.]<br>" Right, I forgot," Plucky sighed in releif.  
>" But she has captured Babs and Fifi before. What if she has them?"<br>[ I hope not.] Beads of sweat dripped down Calamity's forehead, thinking about his girlfriend getting squeezed by the one human more dangerous than any wild animal.  
>" Or it could be Monty again. He has done it before in the past."<br>[ I suggest we ask him.]  
>" Are you nuts? That brat would chew us out before we would get a word out," Plucky exclaimed.<br>[ It never hurts to try.]  
>The three walked up to the bratty boy who was currently being squeezed to death by Elmyra.<br>" Come on, Monty Wonty. Will you take me to the dance?" she asked.  
>" NO! I'd rather get a lobotomy than go with you, you buck faced dweeb!"he shouted back, and as always, Elmyra ignored him.<br>" Excuse me, lovers?" Buster asked.  
>" What do you want?" Monty shouted to the three.<br>" Montanna Max, do you have our girlfriends?"  
>" What would I want with a has-been comedian, a moldy old featherduster, and a smelly polecat who sleeps in a dump?" Monty screamed back before getting tightly sqeezed again by Elmyra. The three soon walked away.<br>" Guess we can knock him off the list of potential kidnappers,"Plucky groaned.  
>[ But where could they be?]<br>At exactly this moment, the three girls walked up to the school. Babs saw Buster and she dove for him. She wrapped her arms around her co-star's legs and started to cry softly.  
>" Hey, get off me!" Buster shouted as he tried to get this skunk off his leg. Plucky grabbed Busters arms and Calamity grabbed the skunk by her feet and they tried to pull the hysterical skunk off.<br>" PLUCKY!" came another shout.  
>Plucky looked up in time to see Shirley flying at him. The white bunny collided with the green mallard, making him lose his grub on Buster's arms. With out Plucky to balence out the two opposing forces, Calamity lost his balence and fell on his back. As he shoved the skunks tail off him, he suddenly felt something else grab him by the middle of his chest and start to squeeze him tightly. He turned his head around till he could see who was hugging him.<br>" Oh mon cherie. You know who I'm, right?" the purple loon said to him.  
>[Get off of me!]<br>" Let go of my feathers, lady!" Plucky shouted as he tried to push the white bunny off him.  
>" Like, Plucky, it's me!" Shirley shouted as she tried get Plucky to understand it was her.<br>Buster shoke Babs off his leg and grabbed Fifi off Calamity.  
>[ Thanks.]<br>They grabbe Plucky's arms and yanked him out of Shirley's grasp." OUCH!" he complained as some of his feathers were plucked out.  
>" Run men! It's a trio of fangirls!" shouted Buster as he dragged Plucky along.<br>The girls gave chase as their boyfriends ran away. They ran up the steps of Acme Loo and ran down the halls. The girls cept up with their boyfriends, no matter what they did to lose them. The inspector was just coming around the corner when he was flattened by the boys. As he started to get up, he was flattened by the girls. Just then, the first period bell rang.  
>" Coo Coo, it first period. You'd have to be coo coo to late, coo coo," Gogo said before retreating into his clock.<br>" Ohhhhh, I am marking him down for this," the inspector groaned as he picked himself off the floor.

The three girls followed the boys to their first class of the day, which they shared with them. They sat down in their respectible seats.  
>" Hey, what are you doing sitting in my girls seat?" asked Buster as he saw the pink skunk sitting in Babs seat.<br>" I am Babs, you numbskull. Can't you tell who I am?" she said. Before Buster could answer, Elmer Fudd walked in.  
>" All wight class. Settle down. I'll now take woll. Bustew?"<br>" Hewe," the blue bunny said, mimicing Fudds speak impediment.  
>" Grweat. Plucky?<br>" Here, and handsome," the green mallard said, looking at himself in the mirror.  
>[ He wishes.]<br>" Calamity?"  
>[ Here.]<br>" Babwa Ann?"  
>" Here, and don't call me that," said the pink skunk.<br>" Wait, I thought Babwa was a wabbit. Any way, Shiwley?"  
>" Like, here," said the white bunny.<br>" Wait, that can't be wight. Shiwley is a loon, not a wabbit," Fudd muttered, starting to get really ticked off.  
>" Fifi?" he said, continuing.<br>" Ici," the purple loon said.  
>" All wight, that is it! You thwee, out of my class. Youwe not a student hewe at all," he said sternly to the three girls. He then marched back to his desk, Babs followed him to his desk.<br>" But, Mr. Fudd, we are your students. Can't you tell it's me? Us?" she asked.  
>" Please leave wight now, you awe not student hewe," Fudd insisted.<br>" BUT WE ARE YOUR STUDENTS!" Babs insisted.  
>" I'm weally sowwy. But, Babs, Shiwley, and Fifi awe not a skunk, a wabbit, and a loon. I'm going to have to call Sam to have you escouwted fwom to pwemisis," Fudd said, pressing the staff call button on his desk.<br>Fifi reached over and grabbed Calamity's arm.  
>" Monsieur Calamity, remember zee day I chased vous through out zee city? When vous had zee white stripe on your back? And I asked vous while vous and moi was trapped in zee cage you set out for Leetle Beeper if vous would be my boyfriend?" Fifi pressed on, trying to get Calamity to make the connection.<br>[ How did you know that?] No one knew about that day except Little Beeper, and he hadn't told anyone either.  
>Suddenly Yosemite Sam came in. He spyed the three girls and walked to their desks. He reached out and grabbed the three girls by their shoulders. He housed them up out of their seats and dragged them toward the door.<br>" Buster! You know who I am! Come on, don't you remember?" Babs asked as she was dragged past Buster's seat.  
>" I'm sorry, but I don't know you," he said before Babs was dragged out of earshot.<br>The girls continued to beg and scream as Yosemity Sam dragged them through the halls. The teachers lookd out their classrooms and even some students came to see what the screaming was about. Neither of the girls wanted to beleive it, but they could not deny it; the amazing three were being thrown out of school, and no one knew it.  
>" Now git out an' stay out ya ornery varmits!" Sam shouted as he booted the three girls out the doors and across the lawn. He walked back in and slammed the doors closed.<br>The three girls landed on the sidewalk outside the gates to Acme Loo. They had gone in hoping to get help from their boyfriends, maybe the staff as well. Now, they had nothing. They had no friends, no teachers, no parents, nothing. Picking themselves up, they walked away from their school. Where were they to go now?

The inspector drummed his fingers impatiently on his breifcase. His hair stood up in a couple places.  
>" I am really disappointed in your performance as a principle. I thought you said that every student would be here, and that you could control your students," he groaned.<br>" 'Ey, Doc, what can I say? This is a school of highly trained toons, I can't handle everything," Bugs said back.  
>" Well,"sighed the inspector, grooming his hair back," you better hope that your school can remain a school of highly trained toons, or I'll make sure this institute becomes as well ironed as Perfecto Prep." He then left, grinning. Bugs sighed, and took out a carrot, which he started to nibble on. He had a couple phone calls to make.<p>

In Fudds english class, the three boys whispered to themselves in the back.  
>[ Guys? I actually think those girls were telling the truth.]<br>" What do you mean Calamity?" Buster asked.  
>" Yeah, enlighten us," Plucky muttered.<br>[ The loon, the one who claimed to be Fifi, she knew things about me, only I would know.]  
>" So wait a minute coyote, are you saying that bunny could have been Shirley?" Plucky asked, poking Calamity in the chest. He nodded.<br>" But, Calamity, how is is possible that they could have changed?" Buster asked.  
>[ I don't know, but I think I can come up with a simple test to prove if those girls are who they say they are.]<br>" That's all well and good, but how are we going to test them when they have already been kicked out of school?" asked Plucky, sweat running down his forehead as he thought about what Shirley would do to him after the way he had acted.  
>" We'll have to track them down after school," Buster said." It's the only way we will know for sure," he added. <p>


	3. Chapter 3 Changed No More

The New You For Acme Loo

A Fan Fic By: Tesla2251

Chapter 3: Changed No More

" Coo Coo. Schools out! If you stay here, you're coo coo," replied Gogo before morphing into an arrow and shooting himself towards Wacky Land.  
>The school emptied like magic. Save for three boys who were now busy looking at a locker with deep intrest.<br>" Okay Cal, I'll bite; why are we breaking into our girlfriends lockers again?" Buster asked.  
>[ We need a sample of their hand writing to compare with how those girls write words.] The coyote then went back to listening to the tumblers in the combination lock move around.<br>" A brilliant plan, huh? And why shouldn't it be, I came up with it," Plucky declared proudly. Buster dragged his gloved hand across his face. Plucky and his ego, two things that were never apart for long.  
>[ While I get through this locker, why don't you find those girls? Bring them back here when you do.]<br>" Don't worry, Cal. You just work hard on getting through those lockers and we'll find the girls," Buster said, taking Plucky by the arm.  
>" We will?" asked Plucky. Buster glared at him." We will," he groaned, before getting yanked out the door of Acme Loo.<p>

The three girls sat in Acme Park, all wondering what they could do now with their lives. They had no where to go, no where to stay for the night.  
>" What can we do now? Where can we go?" Babs sighed, looking into her glass of soda.<br>" We could always, like try for jobs as child models," Shirley sighed.  
>" We could always travel to Pari'. I hear zhere eez great job opertunitys," Fifi sighed sadly.<br>" Only if we had passports and money, which we don't," Babs muttered sternly.  
>" Hey, I am trying to, how you say, lighten zee mood," Fifi snapped.<br>" Well, don't," Shirley snapped back.  
>" Girls, girls! What are we doing? We never acted like this before," Babs said, realizing that they all seemed to be more short with each other.<br>" I guess it's because we're frightened Babs, or some junk," Shirley sighed.  
>" Oui, zee world has just forgotten us. Zhere eez no where we can go," Fifi sighed. The girls sighed sadly.<br>" Wait, like I think can hear something," Shirley said suddenly, her rabbit ears standing straight up.  
>" You might be hearing the sound of the bell ringing on Acme Loo's bell tower. I used to hear it all the time," Babs sighed sadly.<br>" No, that's not what I hear. I hear what sounds like Buster," Shirley continued.  
>" What is he saying?" This peaked her intrest.<br>" He's saying,' Where would we find those girls?' And I hear Plucky too. He's saying,' Just keep your eyes peeled for a pink skunk, a white rabbit, and a purple loon.' They are looking for us, by name of species!"  
>Babs and Fifi exclaimed in joy, their boyfriends were looking for them. They had to find them.<br>" Where would you go if you were a sad girl?" asked Plucky.  
>" I'd run home, and cry on the pillow, a... Wait a minute, why you asking me?" Buster groaned angrilly.<br>" Well, I don't have a clue where to look. I thought you'd have an idea. Je-aaAAAAGH!"  
>Buster looked up as Plucky was suddenly tackled by a white rabbit with blonde hair.<br>" No need to look when we're, like right here," Shirley said. She was followed by Babs and Fifi. Babs wrapper her tail around Buster and hugged him tightly.  
>" Buster, I thought you'd never see that it was me," she said as she hugged him. Buster carfully moved her tail off him.<br>" I don't know if you are really Babs. Do you understand? I'm not sure if you really are who you say you are."  
>" What can I do to prove to you that it is me?" asked Babs, her tail wrapping around Buster.<br>" Come on, Calamity has a test to prove if you are who you say you are," said Buster, and they walked to Acme Loo.

" So what do you need?" asked Babs.  
>[ I need you to write your names on these pieces of paper. I'll then compare the handwriting to your homework papers. Then we will know, if you are who you say you are.] Calamity then pushed three pieces of papers toward the three girls.<br>" Okay, this makes sense," Shirley sighed as she wrote her name.  
>" Okay, now we put them in the machine," Buster said, as he took the cards with the names of the girls and placed them in the scanner. Calamity put in some key commands and the screen showed the girls original signatures on the left of the screen, and the signatures the girls had just did where on the right of the screen. The boys and girls looked intensly at the screen. Soon three green lines of text appeared on the screen, tying the two samples together. 100% Positve Match.<br>The boys looked at the three girls that looked back at them.  
>"Babs?"" Shirley?"[Fifi?] they asked.<br>" Yes."" Like, yeah."" Oui." they responded. The boys moved foreward and hugged the girls. They cried, they hugged, they kissed. This went on for a while.  
>" How did this happen Babsy?" asked Buster when they finally parted.<br>" I don't know. All we did was apply this cream and the next mornign we woke up like this," she told her co-star, taking out the jar and handing it to Buster. He looked over it intensely. His ears stood up as he read something that seemed to explain all that had happened.  
>" Did you guys read this warning?" he asked, pointing to some text on the label.<br>" No, why?" she asked.  
>" Because it says here,' Caution: Multiple users of different species may result in temporary transformation of users. One user per jar. Don't say we didn't warn you.'"<br>" Oh, come on! They should put that in large print!"  
>" Can vous reprogram zee nanobots, Monsiuer Calamity?" Fifi asked, touching the tip of her bill to Calamity's nose. Calamity saw hope in her eyes, hope that he could do it. But, he didn't want to lie to her, or her friends.<br>[ It's impossible. I wouldn't be able to re-program millions upone millions of nanobots to reconfigure your anatomical structure.] He turned the sign to show the back. [ Even if I did, it might not be perminant or if might result in having your atoms broken down, bit by bit. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.]  
>" But, does zat mean we are stuck like zis forever?" Fifi asked. Calamity whined sadly, a tear rolling from his eye. They were about to cry when Buster spoke up.<br>" Wait, there is another label here. It says,' This cream only works for 24 hours. To remain beautiful, apply every 24 hours'," Buster read.  
>" Translation, please?" Plucky asked.<br>" I think it means after 24 hours, the creams power wears off. When did you apply this?" Buster asked the girls.  
>" Right at sunset," Babs said.<br>" That means..." Buster paused and looked out the window. The sun was nearly set." You'll be changing back any second now."  
>Babs felt a small tingle run up her spine." I think that's happening right now," she said, looking at her body.<br>As the sun began to set, the girls features started to flex and shift. Babs ears shot skyward as they stretched back to their original length. There was no pain while all these changes too place. Her skunk tail shrunk smaller and smaller. Her feet enlarged twice their present size, her two front teeth grew longer till they poked out past her lip. Her snout changed back to a lapine design. Babs reached up and felt her long ears back in place. Her small cotten tail twitched in excitement." All right! I'm back!" she shouted triumphantly.  
>Shirley's long ears shrunk from veiw as they sunk into her hair. Her long rabbit teeth shrunk back into her mouth. Her fur receided into her skin then remerged as soft feathers. Her small rabbit nose slowly disappeared as her bill started to return. Her cotten tail shrunk and morphed into her loon tail. The fur on her legs receaded into her skin, which had taken on a yellow color. Then, her large rabbit feet started to flatten out. Soon, a pair of webbed flippers touched the ground. Her bill reformed, creaking quietly as it did so, but like Babs transformation, there was no pain. Shirley ran her fingers along her bill, so she would be sure that it was really." Totally amaging! I'm back to normal," she exclaimed.<br>Fifi could feel her feathers trembling. Her feathers retreated back into her skin and her fur came back out. Her small loon tail grew longer and fluffy-er. Like Shirley and Babs transformations, there was no pain while it happened. Her webbed feet slowly morphed back into her small paws. Her bill creaked as it shrunk, her nose reformed at the tip of her bill. Her skull reshaped back to what it was before, her ears reformed on her head. Her bill disappeared from sight and her fur finished filling in again. Fifi brushed her hands up and down her arms, a small grin forming on her face as she felt her soft fur." I feel just like moiself again," she giggled as she wrapped her tail around herself.  
>The boys hugged their girlfriends, glad to see them back to normal once again.<br>" Now to get rid of this usless thing," Babs said, taking the jar and preparing to throw it out.  
>" Wait!" Buster shouted, grabbing her hand before she threw in the trash.<br>" What? Why?" she asked.  
>" We can use this for something really interesting," her co-star said silently.<p>

The next day, everyone showed up and the inspector was pleased to see that everyone attended this time. Two days later, Montana Max was walking down the street, complaining about his ance problem.  
>" AH MAN! Why is it so darn hard to get rid of acne?" Monty complained as he picked at his face. Suddenly he saw Buster walking up, holding a large squeeze tube.<br>" Hey Monty. Hows the acne?" he asked.  
>" What do you care rabbit?" Monty snorted.<br>" Because I got some one of a kind cream that can eliminate that ance right away," Buster said, showing him the tube of Acme Ance Cream.  
>" I'll take it then!" Monty shouted, grabbing the tube and applying it on his face. He ran back home. Buster reached back in and took out a jar of the same cream. It was half full, the other half was in the tube Monty had. Buster then applied it to his own face.<br>" Tomorrow will be really interesting," he chuckled.

Authors Note: If your interested in that story, just leave your reveiws and I might write it.


End file.
